


Une ombre au sud

by Celebriante



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Gen, Good Parent Thranduil, One Shot, Thranduil Not Being An Asshole, Tree hugger Legolas, Young Legolas Greenleaf
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebriante/pseuds/Celebriante
Summary: Depuis sa naissance, le petit Legolas vivait heureux dans le Vertbois, insouciant des événements tragiques et des guerres du passé, chantant et dansant sous la cime des arbres. Mais lors d'une nuit de célébrations, une ombre apparaît et il sait que rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil





	Une ombre au sud

L'enfant fixait avec des grands yeux la robe jaune virevoltante et les cheveux mordorés qui sautaient sur le rythme des tambourins et tournaient sur la mélodie des flûtes. La peau ocre de l'elfe étincelait sous la lueur des flammes du grand feu, faisant ressortir les ornements marqués à l'encre noire sur ses bras qui se mouvaient avec grâce et application. Elle était si belle. Sa danse résonnait en lui comme une poésie, comme des vers qui racontaient l'histoire de la forêt, de la graine au grand arbre qui régnait en amont de la colline. Elle était si talentueuse. Et à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait face, ses yeux brillants et verts comme les feuilles de printemps croisaient les siens, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un plus radieux sourire. Elle était si magnifique.

L'enfant se trouvait chanceux, car cette elfe, qui était la plus belle de la forêt à ses yeux, était sa mère. Et elle l'aimait, il le savait. Il le sentait. Il était le plus chanceux. Encore plus chanceux que son père, sur les genoux duquel il était assis, et qui la regardait avec autant d'attention que lui. Car ce n'était pas son père qu'elle invita à la rejoindre, mais lui, attrapant ses petites mains pour l'attirer sur la piste et le faire tourner et sauter avec elle.

Oh qu'il aimait danser avec sa magnifique mère. Il riait aux éclats, et suivait ses pas avec application, déterminé à ne pas la décevoir et à se montrer digne d'elle. Il manquait parfois un saut, mais cela ne semblait jamais gêner sa mère, qui continuait de danser en riant avec lui. Mais au bout d'un moment, il n'arriva plus à enchaîner les tours et les pas, et comprenant que la fatigue l'avait saisi, sa mère se baissa à son niveau pour embrasser son front avant de le pousser en dehors de la piste, pour qu'il pût reprendre son souffle.

L'enfant se dirigea alors vers le fût sur lequel était toujours assis son père dont les yeux bleu-gris étaient toujours posés sur son épouse. Il attrapa sans faire attention la timbale remplie d'eau fraîche qu'un elfe lui tendait et la but d'une traite, avant de se laisser tomber par terre aux pieds de son père, reposant son dos contre le bois de l'arbre puis ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Pendant un moment, il continua de fixer la foule qui avait désormais rejoint sa mère autour du feu et qui exécutait des pas synchronisés en ronde, tout en chantant des paroles en langue sylvestre.

Il ne comprenait pas tous les mots qui étaient utilisés, car les elfes les avaient depuis longtemps remplacés par ceux de la langue de l'ouest, mais il saisissait qu'il était question du réveil des arbres et de la forêt à l'époque ancienne où les premiers nés avaient commencé le grand voyage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était le grand voyage, il n'avait encore jamais voyagé très loin de chez lui, et n'avait encore jamais quitté la forêt. Il savait qu'il existait des elfes qui n'habitaient pas dans les bois, mais il avait du mal à imaginer comment pouvaient être leurs demeures.

Bientôt, son regard resta fixé sur le grand feu qui brûlait au centre de la clairière, bercé par le son des flûtes et les chants aux tons graves. Il ne fit plus attention aux elfes qui passaient devant lui, lui adressant une salutation bienveillante avant d'incliner joyeusement la tête devant son père. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder parmi les arbres qui les entouraient. Il y avait ce jeune frêne qui frétillait au rythme de la musique, et ces vieux chênes qui somnolaient en grinçant. Il entendait également le murmure du hêtre qui l'appelait.

 _Feuille-verte, feuille-vert_ _e,_ hélait-il, _viens voir, viens voir._

L'enfant détourna alors les yeux du feu pour parcourir les arbres qui se tenaient au bord de la clairière à quelques pas derrière lui et dont les branches les plus basses semblaient lui faire signe d'approcher _._ Il hésita, posant brièvement son regard sur son père, mais celui-ci était désormais en grande discussion avec Laegryn, un elfe au visage autoritaire et aux cheveux noirs qui étaient retenus en une longue tresse. Tous deux sirotaient un gobelet de vin, ce qui n'était pas surprenant puisque la boisson était distribuée à flot depuis le début de la soirée. A part pour lui, bien entendu.

Il se leva alors, décidant qu'il pouvait bien aller voir ce que le hêtre et les autres arbres voulaient lui montrer. Il ne lui avait pas été interdit d'aller jouer avec eux, après tout. Il se mit alors à suivre le chemin que les branches lui indiquaient, s'éloignant peu à peu des lumières de la grande clairière où se déroulaient les célébrations du solstice, passant devant le hêtre qui l'avait interpellé, puis s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité du bois. Il entendait les murmures inquiets des arbres, mais ne comprenaient pas ce qui pouvait en être la cause. Au bout d'un moment, il comprit qu'il se dirigeait vers le pied de la montagne, car le terrain commençait à monter sous ses pas. Il s'arrêta alors, car il se souvenait des conseils de sa mère lui disant de ne pas aller par là tout seul.

 _Viens voir. Viens voir. Tu n'es pas seul, feuille-verte,_ murmura un vieux frêne. _Nous te protégeons._

Il n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas être seul que d'être entouré par les arbres de la forêt. Il n'avait jamais été seul. Les murmures étaient toujours là dans son esprit, chantant quand le bois était heureux, se lamentant quand la tempête abattait de vieux chênes, et le mettant en garde quand un sanglier n'était pas loin. Les arbres lui racontaient souvent des histoires, et lui apprenaient à comprendre les oiseaux et les écureuils.

Il continua alors, montant la colline, et évitant les ronces et les arbustes qui se faisaient plus touffus. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva devant un énorme chêne qui abaissa ses branches en le sentant s'approcher. Comprenant ce qu'il souhaitait, il commença à grimper de branche en branche vers le sommet de l'arbre. Sa petite taille aurait dû lui rendre la montée difficile, mais il trouva toujours une branche à laquelle se maintenir, et un bout d'écorce sur lequel poser son pied.

Finalement, il atteignit la cime, et levant les yeux vers le ciel, il s'émerveilla de le voir si clair et si étoilé. Il repéra rapidement Gil-Estel, qui brillait à l'ouest, mais quand il tourna la tête vers la gauche, il fronça les sourcils, demandant à haute voix :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

_L'ombre._

En effet, une ombre semblait planer au dessus de la forêt, loin au sud. Ce n'était pas tout à fait comme un nuage, mais comme si à cet endroit, la lune et les étoiles n'arrivaient pas à percer la cime des arbres. C'était très étrange. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. La forêt lui avait toujours paru claire et lumineuse, même la nuit, sous les étoiles ou les nuages. Mais devant ses yeux, c'était comme si une partie d'elle avait disparu, enveloppée par une ombre inquiétante. Car avec l'incompréhension, c'était le sentiment qui l'envahit en voyant un tel spectacle, et il comprit alors les murmures des arbres.

_Le roi. Il faut le prévenir. Il te cherche._

Oui, il fallait le prévenir pour qu'il pût effacer l'ombre de la forêt. Mais l'enfant resta un moment perché là sous les étoiles, à respirer l'air fleuri printanier et à observer le tranquille vent qui faisait danser les feuilles, comme si c'eût été la dernière occasion qu'il eût de le faire. Comme si à partir du moment qu'il fût descendu, rien ne pût être comme avant. C'était une impression étrange, mais une impression que le grand chêne semblait partager avec lui, alors sûrement était elle véritable. Mais c'était… triste. Il se sentait triste de voir cette ombre envelopper sa forêt, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Était-elle mauvaise ? N'allait-elle pas partir ?

Après un moment, il commença à entendre les voix qui l'appelaient. Ce n'était plus le murmure des arbres, mais les cris des elfes qui le cherchaient. Il était temps de descendre, ce qu'il fit lentement, aidé une nouvelle fois par le vieux chêne qui l'accompagna du mieux qu'il put. Et quand il eût mis pied à terre, il entendit la voix très proche et autoritaire de son père :

« Legolas ! Que fais-tu ici ? Nous te cherchions partout ! »

Le roi avait la peau pâle et des cheveux dorés comme la soleil sur lesquels était posée une couronne de brindilles ornée de fleurs d'anémones, et il s'approcha de lui à grands pas, avant de s'agenouiller à son niveau et de le serrer avec force dans ses bras. Se heurtant au silence de l'enfant, il s'écarta de lui et interrogea son visage de son regard sévère.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu éloigné ? » demanda-t-il encore, et cette fois-ci, Legolas se décida à répondre :

« Ce sont les arbres qui m'ont conduit ici.

— Les arbres ? Les arbres savent que tu n'as pas le droit de venir jusqu'ici, Legolas.

— Ils voulaient me montrer l'ombre ! » se défendit l'enfant, et voyant son regard agité, son père comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« L'ombre ? De quelle ombre parles-tu, mon fils ?

— L'ombre qui cache la forêt. Les arbres sont inquiets. »

Legolas baissa les yeux pour ne plus voir le regard confus de son père le toiser. Celui-ci se leva alors, gardant néanmoins une main posée sur l'épaule de son fils, et il échangea quelques mots avec les autres elfes qui l'avaient accompagné jusqu'ici.

« Legolas, reprit-il alors d'une voix plus douce, montre-moi. »

L'enfant hocha alors la tête et, attrapant la grande main blanche de son père, le tira vers le grand chêne, puis commença une nouvelle fois à grimper ses branches. Il fut suivi de près pendant toute l'ascension, et quand il arriva sur la branche la plus haute, il pointa son petit doigt vers le sud. Tournant la tête vers ce que son fils lui indiquait, le roi se figea en la voyant. L'ombre.

Legolas fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de son père s'assombrir. Ce n'était pas bon signe et il s'inquiéta de ne pas l'entendre le rassurer, lui dire que ce n'était qu'un nuage qui allait disparaître rapidement. Mais il ne parla pas et resta un moment le regard fixé vers le sud.

« Père ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le roi tourna ses yeux emplis de tristesse vers son jeune fils, et ce dernier sentit ses yeux d'humidifier face à cette expression qu'il n'avait jamais vue sur le visage de son père. Cette ombre était-elle si maléfique, qu'elle l'eût mis dans un tel état ? N'y avait-il pas d'espoir de la voir disparaître ?

« Je ne sais pas encore, répondit alors le roi dans un murmure, mais je crains qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une bonne chose. »

Legolas sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue en entendant cette voix si peu assurée. Ce n'était pas normal. Son père était fort et savait ce qu'il fallait faire dans toutes les situations. C'était pour cela qu'il était le roi. Comment une simple ombre pouvait l'inquiéter autant ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Las Galen, rajouta son père doucement, cette ombre ne t'atteindra jamais.

— Mais la forêt ? Est-ce que la forêt va souffrir ? »

Il tourna sa petite tête dorée vers l'ombre. Il se moquait bien qu'elle vînt le chercher, il n'avait pas peur du noir. Mais les arbres, les plantes, les écureuils et les cerfs, qu'allaient-ils devenir sans la lumière de la soleil ?

« Je ne le sais, mais je te promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour la protéger. »

Il vint poser sa longue main sur l'épaule menue de son fils et la serra pour lui montrer sa sincérité, mais celui-ci avait les yeux toujours tournés sur l'ombre et ne fit pas attention à sa réponse. Il écoutait la voix du chêne et celles des autres arbres qui se lamentaient de la fin des temps heureux. Ils dépeignaient un avenir sombre où la forêt sommeillerait, les animaux fuiraient, et les elfes perdraient leur joie. Il ne voulait pas d'un tel futur. Il voulait continuer à chanter avec les arbres et discuter avec les oiseaux et les hérissons.

« Legolas », appela alors son père distinctement et l'intéressé tourna ses grands yeux vers lui, surpris.

« Rentrons, Legolas, tu es fatigué, et tout le monde doit nous chercher ».

L'enfant hocha la tête, puis le roi commença à descendre l'arbre lentement, en faisant attention à être suivi de près par son fils. Quand il eut mis pied à terre, il tendit les bras pour le recueillir puis le garda contre lui, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à suivre vers la cité les autres elfes qui l'avaient attendu en bas du chêne, Legolas murmurera contre son épaule :

« Bonne nuit, Droniaur. »

Il avait pris l'habitude de donner un nom à tous les arbres et les animaux dont il faisait la connaissance et il espérait pouvoir continuer à le faire encore très longtemps. Et alors qu'il se faisait porter, Legolas se mit à chanter de sa petite voix fluette :

_Dans la clairière, les oiseaux chantent,_

_Tandis que les fleurs s'ouvrent et dansent_

_Dans le vent soufflant leur doux parfum._

_Dans le bois, les elfes sans chagrin,_

_Rient et valsent à la mélodie,_

_Des flûtes et des harpes, chérie._

« Est-ce toi qui l'as créée ? » demanda alors son père.

Legolas hocha la tête.

« Oncle Imladir m'a aidé à la finir.

— C'est une très jolie chanson, Legolas. Tu ferais un ménestrel très talentueux. »

Le silence retomba entre eux pendant un court moment avant que l'enfant ne se décida à contredire son père.

« Je ne veux pas être ménestrel, je veux protéger la forêt comme les archers et les archères du royaume.

— Tu es bien trop jeune pour cela, Legolas.

— Mais quand je serai grand, je le pourrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il entendit son père soupirer et celui-ci garda le silence un moment avant de répondre.

« Si tel sera ton choix, mon fils. Mais n'oublie pas que combattre n'est pas la seule chose qui puisse protéger la forêt, et les ménestrels aussi font leur part en apaisant et guérissant les maux de l'esprit.

— Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

— Cela signifie que tes chants peuvent lever les ombres qui menacent les arbres ou qui pèsent dans l'esprit des elfes, et c'est une grande protection.

— Dans ce cas, je continuerai à chanter jusqu'à ce que je puisse devenir archer. »

Et sur cette parole, il se remit à chanter jusqu'à ce que le groupe arrivât jusqu'à la cité. Elle n'était pas très vaste, et ses habitations étaient pour la plupart construites dans les branches des arbres les plus grands. Plusieurs elfes la traversaient, rentrant à la maison tandis que les célébrations du solstice continuaient au loin dans la grande clairière. Tous et toutes adressèrent des salutations polies à leur roi qui leur répondit avec un léger hochement de la tête.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement au niveau du grand hall quand Legolas vit arriver sa mère depuis la clairière. Elle s'approchait à grands pas et dans ses yeux saillants se lisait son inquiétude. Quand elle les eut atteint, elle se mit à détailler son fils de haut en bas, questionnant :

« Où était-il ?

— Les arbres l'ont conduit jusqu'au pied de la montagne. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais le regard dissuasif de son époux l'empêcha de poser d'autres questions. Elle tendit alors les bras pour porter Legolas à son tour, et quand il fut emmitoufler contre elle, elle posa un baiser sur le sommet de sa chevelure dorée.

« Je suis désolé d'être parti, fit alors la petite voix étouffée de l'enfant contre son épaule, est-ce que vous êtes en colère ?

— Non, Lasgalen, nous ne sommes pas en colère contre toi, répondit-elle en le serrant plus fort. Je te ramène à la maison, il est temps pour toi de te reposer. »

L'enfant se laissa alors transporter, et quand sa mère eut fini de grimper les marches du vigoureux chêne qui abritait leur habitation, son esprit s'était déjà égaré loin dans les jardins de Lhuien.

**Author's Note:**

> Lexique Sindarin :  
> Lasgalen : Feuille-verte (approximativement la même signification que Legolas, c'est pour cela qu'en j'en ai fait son surnom)  
> Gil-estel : l'étoile d'Eärendil (père d'Elrond), la plus brillante  
> Droniaur : Vieux-chêne  
> Lhuien : Nom Sindarin du Vala Irmo (aussi appelé Lórien), maître des songes
> 
> J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire une fic sur les événements du Hobbit qui sera du point de vue de Thranduil, mais je ne la publierai que quand elle sera terminée. Je suis d'ores et déjà à la recherche d'une personne bêta-lectrice pour m'aider à la corriger quand elle sera finie, si cela intéresse quelqu'un. ;)


End file.
